


【芝诺光】追求我的人可以绕海德林三圈

by BAISHUO



Category: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 产卵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAISHUO/pseuds/BAISHUO
Summary: 太太短漫的后续，ooc，有捆绑，产卵
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 39





	【芝诺光】追求我的人可以绕海德林三圈

光对加雷马科研人员的印象一直停留在西德上，最多加一个非常啰嗦的尼禄，所以当奥卢斯兴奋地八卦他的冒险经历时，粗神经的冒险者没有察觉到丝毫问题，得意地昂着头炫耀  
“我说，追求我的人如果排起队，能绕海德林三圈哦！”  
奥卢斯发誓如果这个冒险者有尾巴可能已经翘上天了，当然，如果他看到了从门口进来的人，他一定不会问这种问题。

让人毛骨悚然的杀气自背后传来，光忍不住有些汗颜，在这皇宫里会这样大肆地从背后接近他还放杀气的除了皇太子别无二人，当然重点不在这，重点在于……以对方的耳力，自己刚刚的话应该都被听到了…  
“啊…”英勇的冒险者在心里哀叹，完了。

用眼神把奥卢斯赶出去，芝诺斯俯下身，从背后掐住光的脖子，冷硬的手铠带着腥甜的血气，刺激着冒险者灵魂深处的悸动。  
“我的挚友，你很受欢迎啊。”  
“额…芝诺斯，大家都是把我当朋友来看待…”光心虚地辩解。  
任性的皇太子完全不想听对方的狡辩，他现在脑海里只有光那句“追求我的人可以绕海德林三圈哦”。该死，他怎么不知道这个看起来对谁都温温柔柔的大英雄这么受欢迎。

被芝诺斯动作熟练地扒光了铠甲和内衬，光狼狈地抓着脆弱的内裤哀嚎着：“这里是实验室！！！”  
薄薄的底裤当然阻挡不了芝诺斯的进攻，在布料的撕裂声中，芝诺斯俯下身咬住光的耳朵：“我的挚友，没人敢在这个时候进来。”这么说着，褪去铠甲的手指有些粗暴地握住光的囊袋，一边揉搓着，一边向前方撸动，感受到手中迅速勃起的肉棒，皇子低声问道，“那些追求大英雄的人知道你会坐在我的手臂上被玩到勃起吗？”

“唔…芝诺斯…不，不知道…啊”被爱人熟练的手法刺激到迅速勃起的光涨红了脸，喘息着扭动，加雷安人过于高大的身材让他这个平原男看上去仿佛赤裸着跨坐在青年的手臂上，这样的认知让他羞得无地自容，带些疼痛的撸动在他的体内迅速堆积着快感，光只能伸手到背后推拒着越发下压的青年。

被快感刺激得虚软无力的手臂当然无法对皇子殿下造成阻碍，反而被芝诺斯一把扣住，用实验台上的绑带死死捆住，然后在光难以置信的喝问中如法炮制，把光摆成了弯腰趴在实验台边上，屁股高高翘起的姿势。

“哦，那他们知不知道，他们的英雄是一个会喜欢疼痛，因为我的强暴就勃起的野兽？”芝诺斯恶意地笑着，故意慢条斯理地脱掉铠甲，将重甲丢在地砖上发出沉重的声响，然后满意地看着光逐渐呼吸加重，修长有力的双腿并拢在一起，却因为姿势的原因完全无法遮挡住下身已经渗出液体的肉棒。

草草扩张后，芝诺斯粗壮的肉棒进入了光的后穴，并不耐心的前戏让那本不是用于交合的甬道抽搐着排挤入侵的肉刃。

“不，不行，啊……”光被芝诺斯的粗暴插入逼得颤抖不已地哀叫出来，酸胀的疼痛和体内被刨开的错觉让他不自觉地尽可能张开双腿，试图缓解那被过分扩张的疼痛。

芝诺斯当然不满足于仅是插入，一边揉搓撸动光被疼痛刺激得有些疲软的茎身，一边开始挺腰抽动起来，每一下都故意顶在穴壁那块敏感的软肉上狠狠碾压研磨再用力顶入最深处。

光很快便被前后夹击的快感分散了疼痛，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟出来，腺体被压迫刺激的酸麻随着芝诺斯的深入沿脊椎而上，连带着大脑都无法保持清醒，胡乱地摇着头，一边求着芝诺斯不要太深一边又张大了双腿舒服得面颊嫣红双眼泛起生理性的水光。

在光即将到达顶端时，皇太子恶劣地停止了抽插，冠头堪堪压在敏感处的边缘，俯下身掐住对方的脖颈，低声问道：“告诉我，你想要谁？”

被骤然停止的快感深深吸引，光的理智早已失控，粗喘着咒骂：“你他妈，混蛋……哈…不做就滚出去”

早已习惯了对方的毫无情趣，芝诺斯收紧手指，用力抽插起来，浅蓝的瞳紧紧盯着张大嘴嘶哑呻吟的冒险者，直到对方夹紧了他的肉棒射在实验台上才放开手。然后俯下身用力咬住光结实有力的肩膀上，在男人吃痛的哀叫声中开始将神龙的以太灌入那湿热的肠道。

“不，芝诺斯…你不能……啊……”炽热的以太让光意识到发生了什么，随着小腹迅速地鼓胀起来，男人呻吟着踢蹬双腿，试图摆脱这非人的折磨。

然而很快的，龙族蛮神的以太在冒险者的腹中凝聚成卵的形态，皇太子愉悦地勾唇笑着，顺从自己的欲望将精液释放在光的体内。

此时光已经无力抗议混账太子的内射，神龙的卵让他的肚子涨的像个孕妇，肠道内抽搐坠痛，有着龙鳞的蛋壳划在脆弱敏感的穴壁上，带来刺痛的同时又逐渐压迫在敏感的软肉上。恍惚间光觉得自己似乎哭了出来。

“我的挚友，你要生出我们的孩子吗？”恶劣的皇子从光的腿间伸手过去慢慢揉压英雄饱胀的小腹，换来男人带着哭腔的呻吟求饶。

泛着绿色以太光芒的龙蛋终于到达穴口，被操干得红肿的小穴此时被撑得足有芝诺斯拳头大小，光喘息着趴在实验台上，他实在没有力气了，那龙卵在体内慢慢碾过，不算坚硬的细鳞将肉穴内的敏感点照顾了个遍，结实的大前满是他自己射出的精液，然而因为体内的刺激，几乎射无可射的肉棒依然违背主人想法地挺立着。

“大英雄这样可不行啊，”见光已经有些意识模糊，芝诺斯伸出手揉搓套弄着光的肉棒，“难道挚友准备以后外出冒险都带着我的龙卵吗？”

被对方的话吓到，光呜咽着再次用力，逐渐变粗的龙蛋将穴口撑得只剩薄薄的一圈粉膜，沾染了精液和肠液的以太蛋壳带着晶亮的水光，终于在光的呻吟中掉落下来。

绿色的龙蛋被芝诺斯随意地踢到一边，皇子解开冒险者手上的束缚，把对方按在实验台上将肉棒再次埋进湿热抽搐的肠道中，在对方无力的呜咽声中抽插起来。

光早已没了挣扎的力气，只能瘫软着随他摆弄，意识模糊间，他似乎听到皇太子被情欲熏染得低哑声音在耳边呢喃：“别忘了，你只属于我，我的挚友，只有我才是你的同类。”


End file.
